Jacob Harper (D14)
At one point in time Jacob Harper was known a the Guardian, Champion of Suicide Slum. His course drasically changed when the Kryptonians of Kandor overthrew the Earth's governments. With Project Cadmus bearing much of the weight of supporting the resistance, Harper put aside his golden attire and took on a shadowed role of assassin for the resistance. He became the Sleeper the top producing resistance cell in Cadmus. Biography Origin Jim Harper was born and raised in Suicide Slum, a rundown and dangerous neighbourhood in Metropolis. He and his best friend Leo engaged in petty crime as youths, and would have continued in this way had they not been caught by a man named Nat Milligan, later revealed to be ex-boxer and superhero trainer Joe Morgan. Though Leo escaped, Harper remained with Milligan, who became determined to turn the boy into a future Olympic champion, which he saw as the boy's only way of escaping poverty. As an adult he returned to Suicide Slum. There, he learned that his old friend Leo had become a gangster. Soon after, Leo was cut down by rival in front of Harper's eyes. This spurred him to become a police officer, and as a rookie Harper was assigned to work in Suicide Slum. While off-duty, he was beaten by vengeful gangsters. Frustrated by traditional law enforcement's inability to deal with the myriad criminals that ran rampant through the streets, Harper turned to vigilantism. Soon, he took a group of orphan boys, the Newsboy Legion, under his wing. As the guardian of the entirety of Suicide Slum, and of society itself, Harper took the name Guardian. The Life and Death of Jim Harper Early in his career he was a member of the All-Star Squadron. However, he retired his identity as the Guardian when he was promoted to the position of detective in the Metropolis Police. During this time the Newsboy Legion had grown up, and became involved in Project Cadmus. Jim Harper was killed by Jonathan Drew, the head of Cadmus security at the time, when Jim discovered that a clone of himself was being created by Cadmus. This clone took up his identity and adopted the mantel of the Guardian. Jacob Harper Jacob Harper, Jim Harper's clone, took over duties as the head of Cadmus security, and remained there for several years. Once the Newsboy Legion parted ways with the Project, Harper also departed for the Southwestern United States. Jacob found work with Sheriff Greg Saunders in a town called Warpath. Kandor Unbottled Jacob returned to Metropolis along with Gwen Harper, his adopted daughter. Once the Kryptonians from Kandor were released he became involved with the Science Police, and was soon appointed Field Commander. Around this time he also became a mentor for Mon-El, A Daximite Superman released from the Phantom Zone during the planing phase of Operation SUNRISE. Operation SUNRISE Harper was hard hit during the Kryptonian conquest of the Earth's governments. First Gwen was killed when the Kryptonians siezed Mon-El. Then Mon-El was publically executed as a Human colaborator. Harper was a broken man when Cadmus reestablished contact with him. Jacob could not redon the blue and gold of the Guardian but he wanted blood, Kryptonian Blood. Harper had the willl and Cadmus had the tools and the human resistance began with the first cell Sleeper. Personality With the deaths of Gwen and Mon-El, Harper turned a dark corner. where Harper has traditionally been a team player, this new world sculpted him into a loner. He spends weeks planning his kills to the smallest detail and months undercover conducting his missions. Powers and Abilities Abilities Saves Skills Acrobatics 13, Athletics 12, Close Combat: Blades 13, Deception 11, Expertise: Assassin 10, Expertise: Streetwise 10, Expertise: Tactics 8, Insight 11, Intimidate 8, Investigate 6, Perception 11, Persuasion 5, Ranged Combat: Firearms 11, Slight of Hand 12, Stealth 14, Technology 10, Treatment 4, Vehicles 9 Advantages Accurate Attack, Assessment, Benefit: Alternate Identity, Contacts, Defensive Attack, Defensive Roll x2, Equipment, Evasion x2, Favored Enemy: Kryptonians, Improved Aim, Improved Critical: Sniper Rifle, Improved Grab, Improved Initative x2, Minions: 3x Skeeter Droids, Power Attack, Precise Attack: Close and Ranged; Cover and Concealment, Ranged Attack x4, Takedown, Throwing Mastery x4, Ultimate Aim, Uncanny Dodge 'Equipment' Sleeper's Arsenal-''' 7 Item cache of weponry Harper utilizes on his missions. '''Array (Flash-Bang Grenade- Ranged Blast area Affliction: Dazzle 4, Assault Rifle- Ranged Multiattack Damage 5, Fragmentation Grenade- Ranged Burst Area Damage 5, Heavy Pistol- Ranged Damage 4, Kryptonite Aerosol- Limited use Cloud Area Affliction: Impaired Stunned Incapacitated Ignores Krytonian Resistances 8, Kryptonite Combat Knife- Improved Critical Damage Ignores Kryptonian Resistances 1, Leaden Smoke Grenade- Ranged Cloud Area Attack Concealment Counters Kryptonian Senses 3, Tear Gas Grenade- Ranged Cloud Area Affliction: Dazed and visually Impared stunned and visually disabled incapacitated 4); Body Armor-Protection 2; Commlink- Communication 1; Mini-Tracers- Tracking 1; Rebreather- Limited Immune to Suffocation 2 'Minions' 3x MkIII Skeeter Droids- 'Sleeper utilizes skeeter droids to provide sensor and egress support to his missions. Powers 'Sandman Rail Rifle Mk IV-''' A powerful sniper rifle with the option of using a huge variety of ammunition. 'Athletic Prowess-' Harper has trained himself to Olympic levels in order to survive in this New Krypton; Leaping 1, Movement 4 (Safe Fall, Sure Footed 2, Swinging), Speed 3''' Genetic Acceleration - Due to his origin Harper's body has the ability to regenerate to a limited degree;' Regeneration 5' Complications 'Enemies-' He is deprately sought after by the Kryptonian Government 'Honor-' Harper will only target "Military Targets" Allies Newsboy Legion (Disbanded) Enemies TBD Reference Comics Vine Guardian Article- http://www.comicvine.com/guardian/4005-7644/ Category:Jim Harper Category:D14 Category:Will Category:Peak Human Speed Category:Peak Human Jump Category:Slayer Category:Peak Human Regeneration